Shazam!/Season 2
Season Two of the children's live-action superhero fantasy series Shazam! aired on CBS from September 6th, 1975 to October 18th, 1975, spanning a total of seven episodes. The season featured Michael Gray in the role of youthful Billy Batson with Les Tremayne as his guardian and chauffeur, Mentor. Actor John Davey played the role of Billy's heroic alter ego, Captain Marvel, replacing Jackson Bostwick from season one. The season is notable for crossing over with its companion feature, The Secrets of Isis, which starred JoAnna Cameron as the eponymous Isis. "On Winning" "On Winning" is the first episode of season two of the children's superhero fantasy series Shazam! and the sixteenth episode of the series overall. It was written by Barry Greenfield and Frank Grenville. It first aired on Saturday morning on CBS on September 6th, 1975. In this episode, a boy named Corky feels that he's no match for his big brother, Dan, whether it involves motorcycling, fishing, or anything else. He also feels that his dad doesn't care for him as much as his older brother. But when Corky runs away and his dad almost gets killed trying to find him, Corky realizes how much his dad loves him. "Debbie" "Debbie" is the second episode of season two of the children's superhero fantasy series Shazam! and the seventeenth episode of the series overall. It first aired on Saturday morning on CBS on September 13th, 1975. In this episode, a girl named Debbie has a boyfriend named Tom, who is reckless and rides a motorcycle. Debbie's parents don't want her dating Tom, but she ignores them. Tom winds up in danger after swiping beer from a gas station and nearly getting hit by an oncoming truck. "Fool's Gold" "Fool's Gold" is the third episode of season two of the children's superhero fantasy series Shazam! and the eighteenth episode of the series overall. It first aired on Saturday morning on CBS on September 20th, 1975. This episode presents the lesson of never judging a book by its cover. A group of youths play around in an old mine and torment a prospector, whom they see as a mean old man. The prospector comes to their aid when one of the boys is injured, but the mine collapses, and only Captain Marvel can get them out. "Double Trouble" "Double Trouble" is the fourth episode of season two of the children's superhero fantasy series Shazam! and the nineteenth episode of the series overall. It was written by Michael Sutton. It first aired on Saturday morning on CBS on September 27th, 1975. Has Captain Marvel gone bad? It sure looks like it when it appears that the superhero robs a gas station. The real Captain Marvel turns himself in however until the imposter can be revealed. Mentor finds the mask and cape of the imposter, exonerating Marvel, but now the superhero must stop the thief who is in the process of robbing the payroll of the Iverson Mines. "Goodbye, Packy" "Goodbye, Packy" is the fifth episode of season two of the children's superhero fantasy series Shazam! and the twentieth episode of the series overall. It first aired on Saturday morning on CBS on October 4th, 1975. In this episode, a girl named Kathy Rose owns a pet wolf named Packy, but Packy has grown old and can no longer be kept in captivity. Faced with the responsibility of having to let him loose into the wild, Kathy decides to run away with him. Why? Because that's what kids in these shows always do, that's why! Captain Marvel has to round up not one stray, but two. "Speak No Evil" "Speak No Evil" is the sixth episode of season two of the children's superhero fantasy series Shazam! and the twenty-first episode of the series overall. It first aired on Saturday morning on CBS on October 11th, 1975. In this episode, three kids break into a school and accidentally start a fire. They all flee the scene, but a witness places one of the boys' dog at the school, fingering him for the incident. The boy confesses, but his confederates turn against him and chase him into a dangerous situation at an electrical plant. "The Odd Couple" "The Odd Couple" is the seventh episode of season two of the children's superhero fantasy series Shazam! and the twenty-second episode of the series overall. It was directed by Hollingsworth Morse and written by Sidney Morse. It first aired on Saturday morning on October 18th, 1975 on CBS. In this episode, Don Haley has an airplane that runs out of gas, but he is too proud to accept help from Captain Marvel. A forest fire breaks out, and Captain Marvel must enlist the aid of another superhero, Isis, in order to put it out. ---- ---- Category:Shazam!/Seasons Category:JoAnna Cameron